Bow Ties Are Cool
by Inwitari Turelie
Summary: Where /did/ England get the idea for that massive bow around his neck in the War of Austrian Succession Episodes? It wouldn't have anything to do with a rather British time-travelling alien would it? Oneshot for now.


So another oneshot. And a crossover. To be fair all maxlovely's fault for saying Arthur's uniform in the recent episode was inspired by Doctor Who.

One question had been plaguing England's mind ever since the strange man in the blue box had arrived. Well, to be more precise the certainly strange but not unknown man in the very familiar blue box. The Doctor had been to England before, the nation knew, but this particular man was not recognised by Arthur Kirkland. Not that this meant he hadn't been to England in the past but simply that the nation itself had not met him. Well, not _this _him anyway, Arthur had met the Doctor. Actually England still had a bone to chew with the Doctor in regards to Elizabeth but then he wasn't exactly sure whether all his Doctors where one and the same. Although that Doctor's references to England travelling the slow path could indicate they were. This however was not the question plaguing the nation at this point in time; that question was something much more important. Something which he didn't fail to ask after the whole palaver with the monsters was over.

"What _is _it you're wearing over your neck?"

While the Doctor's clothes where indeed exceedingly strange (but then they always were, in fact this set was perhaps less unusual than the others) the bow at his neck absolutely fascinated England.

"Hey, what do you mean? It's a bow tie, I wear a bow tie now, bow ties are cool"

Replied the Doctor somewhat indignantly (well technically that was what the Doctor said but not what England heard, after all cool with this meaning wouldn't enter the lexicon for centuries, however the TARDIS translation circuits solved this issue with ease)

"I mean I know Pond is unimpressed with it, but you always struck me as the type who would understand this style; I always thought her dislike was due to her youth."

"It rather seems you have misunderstood me, I have simply not seen its kind before" he paused "Perhaps, you'd like to have a cup of tea? It's a relatively new drink however it is rapidly becoming my favourite and I've always thought it polite to offer someone a drink after they've done me a service"

"Now that is perfect. That's the response I was looking for. Never separate the British and their tea. Actually that's worryingly true. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to give you considering the next century. Still it is true, give the British alien technology and they'll make it serve the tea. Anyway ignore that too. Tea would be perfect; actually your government owes me a cup of tea. Well, will owe me anyway, but I'm already owed, complicated thing time, still the point stands, I was promised tea."

After having had a very pleasant conversation (and tea) with the Doctor. England saw off the man ass disappear into the TARDIS, together with his companion, Miss Pond and her fiancé which at least gave some propriety to their group. She was, unfortunately in his point of view, one of his brother's people, but was still a very nice girl. Actually being Scottish, probably explained her weirdness. And her indecent dress sense. Rory, seemed a nice enough chap too if a bit downtrodden.

As the TARDIS started to fade from existence, a thought crossed his mind. Given the current instability in Europe and France being even more annoying than normal a war was likely sooner rather than later. So it was the perfect time for a uniform redesign.

After all bow ties are cool.

And when he saw the Croats wearing something not dissimilar to it on the battlefield, England had the pleasure of saying that he wore them first. At least in Arthur Kirkland's personal timeline anyway.

A/N: I tried to keep it reasonably canon for both universes (had to look up the popularity of tea at that time). In Doctor Who happens sometime after Rory joins, definitely after Vampires of Venice and of course the Doctor refers to Victory of the Daleks, (I mean British Daleks serving tea. Had to be done.) 1st time writing Doctor Who and I really struggled with Eleven, he's possibly a bit Ten-ish. In Hetalia, it happens prior to The War of Austrian Sucession, surprise, surprise. The whole don't separate the British from their tea refers to the Opium Wars in the next century. If Arthur seems a bit too nice to the Doctor, well, my head canon is that they would get on. And the Doctor's just helped him. And he's a honourary Briton.


End file.
